CinemaSins Wiki
This is the wiki for the CinemaSins channel as well as Everything Wrong With,What'$ the Damage?, Movie Recipes, Conversations With Myself, and other CinemaSins related videos. Please review the CinemaSins Code of Conduct. TheCurseOfLaLloronaYTThumbnail.jpg|New episode|linktext=Check out the latest new episode for The Curse of La Llorona|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2bjxZzCRck TheDarkCrystalYTThumbnail.jpg|Episode|linktext=Check out the episode for The Dark Crystal|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXtOhz-xajQ AlitaBattleAngelYTThumbnail.jpg|Episode|linktext=Check out the episode for Alita: Battle Angel|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yjIwj0H13g LondonHasFallenYTThumbnail.jpg|Episode|linktext=Check out the episode for London Has Fallen|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A21VggLShuA This channel was created by Jeremy Scott and Chris Aktinson, where the former worked in a movie theater since he was a teenager and in which the latter developed cinephilia due to lack of watching movies as a child. The first channel they created was "thecussingchannel" on May 2011, where they showcased supercuts of movies, and got discontinued. After multiple failed channel startups, they released "Everything Wrong With The Amazing Spiderman in 2 Minutes or Less" on this channel, and it reached over 250,000 views in the first week. Seeing the success of their initial video, CinemaSins continues to upload sins videos at a rate of 2 videos/week (1 video/week on Septembers). The popularity and success of this channel caused the men behind it to create new spinoff channels. In May 2014, they launched CinemaSins Jeremy (a channel which details thoughts about the narrator, Jeremy). October 2014 saw the opening of Brand Sins (similar to CinemaSins but criticizes brands of various kinds), and Music Video Sins, which criticizes music videos, was released on January 2015. * CinemaSins (CS), Brand Sins (BS), and Music Video Sins (MVS) has poked fun of themselves at one point in uploading. * CS and MVS has upload rates of 2 videos/week. * CS and MVS shares the same narrator, Jeremy Scott. * MVS doesn't feature a sin timer, and BS features a visual narrator who is not Jeremy Scott (Bobby narrates them). * One of the most infamous movies CinemaSins has ever sinned was The Room: Half of the CinemaSins crew hasn't watched it yet, it contained 4 bonus rounds, it's the only movie whose bonus rounds aren't focused at the end (they are incorporated into the episode), the formatting is different, and it had 1,591,985,490 sins at the end. * All channels but CinemaSins Jeremy censor swear words with a bleep (audio) or an asterisk (text). * The CinemaSins crew had a movie fight with the Screen Junkies crew with a topic over the best Pixar movie: CinemaSins lost the fight. * CinemaSins Jeremy doesn't have a regular posting schedule. * CinemaSins has 7.4 million subscribers and over 2 billion total video views by January 2018. * The Amazing Spiderman 2 was done by Screen Junkies: both channels did a crossover where CinemaSins did the honest trailer and Screen Junkies did the EWW video. * Jeremy is also a moderator of the official CinemaSins reddit. * The first sin about themselves says that they're white: by 2016, when EWW Music Video Sins was released, they are "still" white. Ironically, they do have light-gray t-shirts/sweatshirts. * Jeremy's hatred of some features in movies made them running gags when they frequently appear in other movies (e.g., Comcast, DC Comics, Illumination Entertainment (the logo), and even some directors). Also, his hatred of apples and the fact that characters, normally antagonists, eat them causes him to say that the director made him/her to eat it so he/she will "look like even more like/of an asshole." * The official font of new EWW episodes (caption) is Myriad Pro Condensed. * Jeremy has 3 cats: Wallace (the official nemesis), Jack, and Davis. George '''**SPOILER ALERT** '''was lost on January 4, 2018, and had a Twitter silence for 4 days after it. Links Website Main YouTube Channel CinemaSins Jeremy Brand Sins Music Video Sins Merchandise Twitter Tumblr Facebook Subreddit SoundCloud __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:CinemaSins Wiki